


I Like Your Smile

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: age difference (but in a cute respectful way b/c cute baby Minho was too hard to resist...)<br/>A/N: originally posted to tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I Like Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: age difference (but in a cute respectful way b/c cute baby Minho was too hard to resist...)  
> A/N: originally posted to tumblr

“Minho-yah, let’s go already!” his babysitter Key yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs impatiently.

 

The thirteen-year-old looked at himself in the mirror, squaring his shoulders and muttering under his breath, “You can do this, Choi.” With a final glance at his carefully planned outfit – a pair of khaki shorts and a black polo – Minho grabbed his phone and wallet, sliding the two into his pocket as he bounded down the stairs.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Minho smiled brightly at the nineteen-year-old who had been babysitting him since Minho was a toddler. Key rolled his eyes but smiled and ruffled Minho’s hair before asking, “What’re you so dress up for? We’re just going to get ice cream?”

 

The young teen only shrugged his shoulders, hoping that the older boy wouldn’t notice the flush that crept onto his cheeks.

 

Minho followed Key out of the house as they made their daily trek to the ice cream shop that was a few blocks away from the Choi house. He drew his phone out of his pocket once Key had done the same, no doubt texting his girlfriend Junghee for the billionth time that day, and opened the Note app, needing to re-read the script he had carefully prepared for today’s mission.

 

Glancing over the few short and to the point lines, he muttered them to himself, making sure his intonation and delivery would be perfect for when the right moment came.

 

As they pair neared their destination, Key once again took an interest in the younger boy, causing Minho to slide his phone back into his pocket and hurriedly ask, “How’s Junghee-noona?” in hopes of distracting him from asking any possibly-probing questions. Minho had a terrible poker face and Key had always been able to tell the moment he was lying or attempting to hide something from him.

 

The mention of the other’s girlfriend brought a wistful smile to his face and he rattled on about Junghee’s new accomplishments at her college where she was studying to be a music producer. Minho loved how easy it was to distract his hyung, even if he would inevitably regret bringing up the short, blonde girl and felt an impending radio-station visit in his near future.

 

They had finally reached the ice cream shop, Minho’s favorite place in the world, and the younger felt his palms begin to sweat profusely and his chest began to tighten with nervous anticipation. Contrary to Key and Minho’s parents’ belief, the young teen did not actually love the shop because of the ice cream, he loved coming here every day for a completely different reason.

 

As the bell tinkled over the door to signal the pair’s arrival, a friendly voice and dazzling smiled greeted them, “Welcome back, boys!”

 

Minho swallowed and desperately looked down, unable to face the reality of the situation.

 

“Hey, Jinki-hyung!” Key said, smiling at the young man behind the counter as he walked over and started talking to him about something school related. Key and Jinki went to the same university and were in some of the same classes so knew each other quite well.

 

Thankful that the other’s attention was distracted, Minho allowed himself to glance up briefly and observe the man behind the ice cream cooler, who was now gesturing animatedly to Key.

 

Ever the observant one, Jinki looked over and caught Minho’s eye, smiling widely as he said, “Hi, Minho-goon! What can I get for you today?”

 

Minho’s heart melted at the sight of Jinki’s eyes disappearing completely with the wide beauty that was his smile. He cleared his throat nervously in hopes that his puberty-stricken voice wouldn’t crack, “The usual. Thanks, Jinki-hyung.”

 

Jinki nodded and began to prepare Minho’s daily dose of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a waffle cone, which only made the younger smile to see that Jinki knew his “usual.”

 

After Jinki handed off his ice cream to Key, the older boy paid for it and motioned for Minho to follow him outside so that Jinki could help the other waiting customers.

 

Reluctantly, Minho followed him outside and began to eat his ice cream. Key was busy chattering away, pausing every so often for Minho to add in an “mmm” or “oh” at the appropriate moments. Minho, however, was not fully present in the conversation. His thoughts were still inside with that beautiful, handsome man who he was still able to catch glimpses of through the storefront windows.

 

Minho watched surreptitiously as Jinki talked to one of his co-workers and then left the main floor for the back, exiting through the back door on the side of the building for his afternoon break. It was now or never.

 

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Minho stood up saying, “I’ll be right back, hyung,” not even bothering to wait for a response before walking briskly to the side of the building where he knew Jinki would be.

 

Jinki was leaning against the side of the building, one foot resting against the bricks as his hand drew a cigarette lazily up to his mouth. Minho froze at the sight. There was no way he could do this. No way he could finally tell Jinki exactly what he had been feeling for the past two months. No way that he would be able to get everything out once he finally stood in front of the tall, bronzed, slightly muscular perfection that was his Jinki.

 

Minho made to exit the alley, but the noise drew the object of his affection’s attention and made his pause in his retreat.

 

“Did you need something, Minho-ah?”

 

The young teen ‘s heart clenched at the familiar way with which Jinki spoke to him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He marched right up to Jinki, a look of clear determination on his face that caused the older boy to stand up more straightly and drop his cigarette to the ground before stomping it out.

 

“Is everything- “

 

“I like when you smile,” Minho burst out, interrupting Jinki’s question.

 

Silence greeted him as he looked up into Jinki’s handsome face. The older boy’s head was tilted ever-so-cutely to the side and a questioning “oh” formed on his lips.

 

Shaking his head, Minho tried to backtrack, wanting to say everything he had been rehearsing for the past several nights.

 

“I mean…I uh…I wish you would notice me and maybe develop feelings for me!”

 

At his outburst, Minho slapped a hand over his mouth, horrified at the words that had come out of his mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

Unable to meet the elder’s eyes, Minho looked down and allowed the feeling of embarrassment and shame to seep into his pores. “What have I done?” he whispered under his breath, making to turn around and run away.

 

But just as he was about to, a strong but gentle hand reached for his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Minho-yah,” Jinki said softly, causing the younger boy to glance up and meet his gaze.

 

Minho nodded numbly, unable to speak due to the strong emotions pumping through his body but wanting to convey that he was listening.

 

The older boy drew Minho back towards him and leaned into him, causing Minho’s senses (and hormones) to go haywire. Closing his eyes on instinct, Minho waited for what would come next, only to feel a pair of soft, plush lips graze his forehead in a brief but tender kiss.

 

The touch sent an electric charge throughout his body and he swore that it stopped his heart from beating. Even as he felt the older boy lean away and release his grip, Minho allowed himself to breath in the tantalizing scent that was Jinki and savor the moment for a few seconds longer.

 

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Minho,” Jinki said, causing Minho’s eyes to open wide in surprise. He had been afraid of rejection, even ridicule, but he had never expected to be thanked for his feelings.

 

“But I-?” was all he could say, still unable to fully process what was happening.

 

Jinki smiled ruefully down at him, stroking his hair out of his face in the sweaty summer heat. “It takes a lot of courage to confess and I am honored that you have done so.”

 

Minho couldn’t contain his elation, feeling his own smile widen until his cheeks hurt from the effort.

 

Jinki laughed quietly at the sight before him, glancing behind Minho to Key at the end of the alleyway who was smiling knowingly behind the younger’s back. He ruffled Minho’s hair and wrapped his arm around the shorter’s shoulders, walking them towards the other boy.

 

Minho finally caught sight of Key and stiffened with embarrassment at the look on his hyung’s face. Jinki glanced down to see the younger’s reddening cheeks and leaned in until his lips were right next to Minho’s ear, “Just give yourself a few years, yeah?” He hoped the words would encourage the young boy to remain strong and also, secretly, would give the boy hope to wait until he was of age to say anything to Jinki about his feelings again.

 

The young teen glanced up with wide eyes at Jinki, slow realization taking over his face in a look of awe. The expression was too cute and Jinki could only squeeze his shoulders before releasing him and pushing the young teen towards Key before he turned back to the store and left the two alone.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Jinki couldn’t help but whisper, “I like your smile, too,” before going to wash his hands and return to the rest of his long workday.


	2. I Adore You

“Minho-yah,” Jinki’s soft voice seemed to echo in the quiet office. His large eyes were wide with surprise when Minho stepped fully into the dimly lit room and closed the door behind him, making sure to turn the lock so that no one would disturb them, even though the probability was low at this late hour. Jinki’s warm smile faltered but the heated look in his eyes Minho the courage he needed to proceed.

“Jinki-hyung…” Minho tested the name on his tongue, savoring each syllable after months of having to call him professor. He heard Jinki’s breath hitch and smiled to himself, eyes flicking up to make sure he didn’t miss a single moment. He wasn’t a nervous teenager anymore, dying for this man to pay attention to him. Minho refused to rush through his confession this time around and make sure that Jinki knew he meant every single word.

Staring the older man down from across the room, he took purposeful steps towards him, like a cat stalking its prey. Jinki followed each step, his gaze travelling up and down Minho’s long frame. He licked his lips and bit down to keep himself from making a sound. Closing his laptop, Jinki leaned back in his chair and waited to see what Minho would do next.

For months, more like years, he had been waiting for this moment. Waiting for that young boy who came to the ice cream shop daily to smile shyly at him to grow into a man. Only, when that had happened and Minho had finished his military duty, they had finally run across each other’s paths, just not in the way either had imagined. When Jinki had looked up from the computer in the lecture hall he was to teach in his first semester, his heart stuttered when he saw a certain frog-eyed someone stumble in and take a seat in the very back row.

“Hyung,” Minho said now, crowding into Jinki’s personal space as he sat down on the edge of Jinki’s desk and placed his large hands on the arms of Jinki’s chair, leaning in until their noses were almost touching. They both waited for someone to speak, but neither could as years of emotions and longing looks and growing truths snuck up and robbed them both of words.

Reaching forward, Jinki slowly ran his hand through Minho’s soft hair, caressing his scalp and causing Minho’s body to shudder until he placed his hand over Jinki’s and brought it down to his lips, kissing the palm sweetly even as his eyes bored into Jinki’s soul.

“I adore you, hyung.” The words hung in the air between them, Minho desperately waiting for Jinki to say something, anything to show him that he wasn’t alone in this.

Jinki’s heart stopped beating as everything sunk in. He felt a slow, all-consuming smile take over his face as his body sang with happiness. Thankfully, Minho could read right through him and, with an answering smile of his own, leaned down until their foreheads were resting against each other in an intimate gesture. And, as if on cue, the two moved forward until their mouths were aligned and their teeth were touching. Their lips pressed together in a sweet moment of bliss and both men closed their eyes, sinking into each other until Minho pulled Jinki out of his chair and up into him. Jinki groaned as the younger man nipped at his lips and ran his hands down his back until he was pulling him forward by his hips so that their bodies rubbed together sensually. Minho wrapped one long leg around Jinki’s hips as he deepened the kiss and tried to say with his body what he had been dying to say with words.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, taking the time to map out each and every line of the other’s body. Pressing soft lips to hard muscle and scratching red lines into tanned skin. Both smiled helplessly, unable to tamp down the happiness each felt as they finally showed each other what they had always known, what they had always felt.

“I love you,” was whispered between each moan and kiss. The sentiment was said through hushed whispers and loud exclamations until they both lay spent, the words echoing around them until neither could tell where one ended and the next began. But that didn’t matter, they had the rest of their lives to work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: maybe a little more background in case you're like...????....Jinki definitely dated in and out, and so did Minho, but both only super casually. Like Minho always had it in his mind that he was just preparing himself for the one day when he got to be with Jinki, and JInki was always super committed to his relationships but only because it meant the passing of time. Idk how to explain it...? Also, Jinki is like super crushed when Minho sits in the back of his lecture hall because it means he can't see him very well, but Minho is determined to sit as far away as possible so that he doesn't embarrass himself by 1) fawning over Jinki and drooling disgustingly, and 2) having an accidental erection that he couldn't hide from Jinki should he sit too closely. They never actually talk about anything but they don't need to. They're not very chatty becuase they know each other so well and don't need words. Now I feel like I'm blabbing on and on... Anyway, I hope you like it! Comments are bae :D


End file.
